Locking gas springs, commonly used to actuate or position seat backs, foot rests, and arm rests, are presently actuated for these uses through the manual actuation of a cable within a fixed sheath. This cable provides a means of mechanically releasing the lock mechanism on the gas springs from a remote location. The cable is typically routed through various other components between the locking gas spring and a button, release lever, or other control designed to translate the cable relative to the cable's sheath. One of the drawbacks of this approach is that the cable and sheath are limited in how they can be routed due to the stiffness of the sheath and allowable bend radius. Additionally, the cable and sheath are often at fault for unintentionally actuating the locking gas spring through bending or kinking of the cable and sheath, despite the button or release lever remaining untouched. Typically, the more convoluted and complex the routing path of the cable and sheath, the higher the actuation force at the button or release lever.
The inventors recognized a benefit in replacing the state-of-the art release mechanisms for reclining seat backs, movable arm rests, and deployable foot rests with a mechanically triggered control. Through using an electrically triggered actuation, the mechanism can be fitted into typical passenger aircraft seats without binding or rubbing in the tight quarters. Also, an electrical actuation device, including a signal-carrying wire in communication with a seat-mounted driving mechanism, has a tighter bend radius than possible using a mechanical actuator in reach of the passenger. An armrest mounted electrical actuator, for example, requires routing of a thin wire to the electric control mechanism, rather than a weightier mechanical control mechanism.